Dreams
Dreams is a song by HIGH And MIGHTY COLOR and one of the four theme songs of Darker than Black. It was used in the second ending sequence. You can find the list of soundtracks used in Darker than Black here. Lyrics Kanji Lyrics Source: http://lyricwiki.org/HIGH_And_MIGHTY_COLOR:Dreams 巡り合う手、Ｂｕｔ　Ｉ　ｋｎｏｗ　ｔｈｅ　ｅｎｄ　ｈａｓ　ｃｏｍｅ　ｓｏｏｎ ふたりの手9吸い付くように 離れないいつも一緒さ 気付いたら　傍にいたよね 打ち明けたこともないまま 終わらない夏 どこまでも行こうよ ｢大好きだよ｣ 昨日までも明日からも同じはずだった 夢がそっと告げていたよ　楽しいほど終わりそうで 不思議だよね　離れた手が落ちて まるで迷子みたいいつの間にかいない 傾けた砂時計には 零れてくふたりの記憶 重ねた手すり抜けるように 落ちてゆく音もないまま 届かない夏 ゆびきりは寂しく 手を振るけど 昨日までも明日からも君を探してる 夢がそっと告げていたよ　　無邪気なほど壊れそうで 不思議だよね　「ありがとう。」　の言葉が まるで最後みたいいつの間にかいない 巡る季節を逆さまに巡ってた　いつかまた逢えると　Ｓｏ，Ｉ　ｋｎｏｗ　ｙｏｕ　ｇｏ　ａｎｏｔｈｅｒ　ｗａｙ． ただ信じてた孤独から逃げるようにもう終わりにしよう　Ｙｏｕ　ｄｏｎ'ｔ　ｔａｋｅ　ｍｅ　ａｗａｙ，　ｂｕｔ　Ｉ　ｕｎｄｅｒｓｔａｎｄ． 濃いと違う解釈でも 愛と違う関係でも 二人はもう新しい二人になれる 僕は行くよ　スピードに乗って だからきっと悲しくない　だからきっと君は泣かない だからきっとあの時の二人にさよならを告げても 泣いたりしないよ English Lyrics Source: http://lyricwiki.org/HIGH_And_MIGHTY_COLOR:Dreams Our hands join by chance again, but I know the end has come soon. Our hands, like they're stuck together, Are inseparable, always together. When you look back and realize it we were close to each other, Even without speaking from our hearts. The endless summer... Let's go anywhere we want... "I love you..." From tomorrow until yesterday, it should've been the same. In secret, we talked about our dreams; the extent of our joy seems over now... Strange, isn't it? Our hands fell when we let go, Just like lost children, we were no longer before we even knew it. Tipping the hourglass, The memories of two people overflow-- Like hands laid on each another, each one slipping through our fingers, They, too, fall without a sound. The summers we won't reach... With a lonely pinky promise, My hand trembles, but... From tomorrow until yesterday, I will be searching for you. In secret, we talked about our dreams; the extent of our childlike innocence seems broken, But isn't it strange? Words of thanks, Like the absolute finale, are no longer before we even know it. We reversed the changing of the seasons, and someday we will happen upon each other again. (So I know you go another way.) Let's just stop trying to run from the isolation we put our faith in. (You don't take me away, but I understand.) Whether the explanation was confusing and wrong, Or whether it was love or different kinds of relationships, Two people have become two new people again I will go, riding quickly away: So, we're certainly not sad; so, you certainly won't cry; And so, even as our old selves exchange farewells, I won't cry, either. Romaji Lyrics Source: http://lyricwiki.org/HIGH_And_MIGHTY_COLOR:Dreams meguriau te, but I know the end has come soon futari no te, suitsuku you ni hanarenai, itsumo issho sa kidzuitara, soba ni ita yo ne uchiageta, koto mo nai mama owaranai natsu doko made mo ikou yo daisuki da yo kinou made mo, ashita kara mo, onaji hazu datta yume ga sotto, tsugete ita yo tanoshii hodo, owari sou de fushigi da yo ne, hanareta te ga ochite maru de maigo mitai, itsu no ma ni kainai katamuketa sunadokei ni wa, koboreteku futari no kioku kasanetate surinugeru you ni ochite yuku otomo nai mama todokanai natsu yubikiri wa samishiku, te wo furu kedo kinou made mo, ashita kara mo, kimi wo sagashiteru yume ga sotto, sugete ita yo mujakina hodo, kowaresou de fushigi da yo ne, arigatou no kotoba ga maru de saigo mitai, itsu no ma ni kainai meguru kisetsu wo, sakasama ni megutteta itsuka mata aeru to tadashii shinjiteta, kodoku kara nigeru you ni mou owari ni shiyou koi to chigau, kaishaku demo ai to chigau, kankei ii demo futari wa mou atarashii futari ni nareru boku wa yuku yo supiido ni notte dakara kitto, kanashikunai dakara kitto, kimi wa nakanai dakara kitto, ano toki no futari ni sayonara mou tsugete mo naitari shinai yo Characters The characters in the animation for Dreams, in order of appearance, are: #Bai #Hei #Yin #Mao References Category:Music Category:Ending Theme